The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Currently, there are several novelty-related devices resembling ice cubes. But they are either complex in structure or in use or both. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,860,724 issued to Cheng describes a luminescent light emitter shaped like an ice cube having several chambers each filled with chemicals that when mixed together emit light. But the Cheng device has a complex construction, requiring chemicals, and is relatively burdensome to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,903,212 issued to Rodgers is even more complex. The Rodgers device is motion-sensitive such that the device is powered by any motion through a motion-responsive ball-switch within. Although relatively easy to use, the Rodgers device has an extremely complex structure.